


TOKU: Topaz

by CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife



Series: TOKU: Topaz [1]
Category: Kamen Rider, Super Sentai - Fandom, Ultraman - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife/pseuds/CrimsonShineImperfectionIsLife
Summary: Jett Hazard is a strange man. His goal is to build his Utopia. On his journey he will fight many opponents, take lives, and will grow closer to achieving his dream of making a paradise for all.
Series: TOKU: Topaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060205





	1. Ciel nocturne: un beau début à une fin

**Author's Note:**

> ****THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR VANILLA TOKU!!!!!!!****
> 
> ****GORE WARNING!!!!!****

His scarf blew violently in the harsh wind. It’s bright red color clashed with the night sky. Without saying a word he surveyed the area. Watching all the people go by. Seeing the cars speed, the fights breaking out, but most importantly, the monster rearing to attack. It hid in the shadows, unknown to the foolish bystanders. Its teeth dripped with slimy mucus, its claws were stained red, it’s one eye was missing, replaced with darkness. The blood dripping from it’s exposed organs made a hard to hear the sound. The monster’s panting was heavy, expelling steam with each breath.

The man on the building brought up his fist. A strange gauntlet was on it. The same for his other arm. His green sleeve seemed to clash with it’s sleek and silver design. The knuckles were adorned with orange accents, which he placed his other hand on. 

“Boil, body” he solemnly said as he applied pressure to the knuckles. “Beast on”. He spoke as he leaped from the roof. A red light began to cover him, gathering the attention of the onlookers. The monster took this opportunity to lunge at its prey.

“HENSHIN!” he yelled, turning the light into a red suit. It wrapped around his body as he brought out his leg. Black scratch marks surrounded him forming the suit’s accents. When it was finished, it was almost too late. The monster’s claws were out and ready to strike, it’s gaping maw wide open, but he did it just in time.

His outstretched foot crashed into the monster’s face, hitting it’s exposed skull. The people ran and screamed when they saw it. The horrific demon came into the light, leaving the alleyway that it so patiently waited in. Finally, they could see it.  
Thick, mossy, putrid-smelling hair. A disturbed yellow eye, big arms, large claws. The exposed rib cage, organs leaking blood, a big skeletal arm. Half of this creature was a bear, the other half of it was a skeleton. When it howled the people ran in fear. But not the attacker. He looked at it and rolled his shoulders before assuming a fighting stance.

The creature howled and ran at him slashing with the sharp claws. They made a terrible whooshing sound in the air. The red man simply dodged, somehow weaving out of the way of the attack. Quickly reacting, he did a roundhouse that knocked the beast into a nearby building. 

It let out a mighty roar as it slashed the air, sending out three large projectiles. With a leap, he dodged them, and did yet another flying kick, this time cracking the creature’s skull. Without grace he gave a kick to its organs, squishing them, and splattering blood onto his red leg.

With a sigh of relief, he began to walk away. The red man only got a few steps in before he got a chill up his spine. When he looked back more projectiles were fired. He tensed up his body and embraced it. He took a deep breath and struck a pose.  
‘UNBREAKABLE BODY!!!!!” he hollered as his body shined for a brief moment. The projectiles blew up. The beast, now with half of its face missing, laughed. When the smoke cleared, it’s opponent was still standing there. Somehow, unharmed. He let out a small laugh before cracking his knuckles. The demon looked at him with fear in its eye, knowing its defeat was inevitable.

His body began to glow brightly as he exhaled. He brought his hands to close together, causing the light to go between them. It grew to the size of a basketball before he lunged his hands out. “Hō Hō Dan!!!!!” he yelled. When it connected with his enemy, it blew up, taking the mangled beast out with it.

Everyone was gone, save for a girl across the street. She was drinking coffee as if the destruction around her was taking place. The red man approached her and pulled up a chair, sitting down across from her. With a burst of red light, his suit disappeared. The woman looked at him, very displeased.

“We’re instructed to not be doing anything crazy like that. But of course, you’ve always been a bit of a wild card, Jett.”


	2. Ciel Nocturne: Le discours sur la violence et la rareté

She finished her coffee and stared at him with a displeased look in her eyes. She shook her head with disappointment. Jett just sighed, knowing what was coming. He tried to get a word in, but was cut off. By a cup. It shattered against his mask. It's blue color and black eyes clashed with the pearl colored porcelain.

"Jett… What is the first rule of R.O.C.'s Hero Code?..." she asked, visibly angry. He stood there looking at her. Noticing how her bright orange hair stood out against the night sky. But matched with her soft looking wool sweater.

"Ya know, Ari, you look very pretty ton-" she threw yet another cup at him. She grabbed him by the shirt and raised her fist. He didn't seem fazed by this at all. Almost as if this was a common occurrence.

"First rule: Collateral damage, and any attacks that affect an area are strictly prohibited in closed off areas. Use them only if there is five or le-" once again he was cut off, this time, by her fist. He was dazed for a second, when he came to, he saw her, even more pissed than normal, her orange irises looking like red hot coals.

"Putain de merde ... j'ai besoin d'une cigarette ..." she mumbled to herself before slamming him into the table, breaking it into many pieces. Jett got up, and shrugged it off, as if it was nothing. He dusted himself off, and laughed.

"

"'First rule: Collateral damage, and any attacks that affect an area are strictly prohibited in closed off areas. Use them only if the area is for sure clear of people. Make sure to scout for anyone, to avoid any casualties'… Don't. Forget. That." She said sternly before pulling him close.

"'Five people or less', is rule seven: 'Long range weapons may only be used in a close area if there are five people or less'". Jett sighed and looked down, noticing the device on her waist. A black device with three golden lines. Three empty slots adorned its body. "Ya know… You suck it big, sis" he laughed before being thrown, the ears of his mask smashing against the ground, but somehow not breaking.

"The only reason you were chosen to take out that DeaForest is because Storm Eagle's powers cover too much area. If your gonna run around as GekiRed, use it's martial arts properly! Now get your ass up, there's a BOAR-TYPE downtown…"

He got up, his scarf blowing heroically. He gave a salute, before flipping her off. She sighed as she began to walk away.

"By the way, one more slip up, and I'll have to take you out myself, kid" she kept walking as she pulled out a strange red object. On it, a eagle, and the words "Storm Eagle".


	3. Violence Dans La Nuit: Bête Monstrueuse Géante Reniflant

After a lot of running, they finally made it. And sure enough, there it was. It’s giant arms smashed apart the ground, the engine in it’s chest shooting steam in every direction. The thrusters jutting out of it’s shoulders revved up, booming with sound. It’s engine began to glow orange, it kicked the ground and shot itself at a building. Within seconds it was nothing but rubble. The creature let out a snorting laugh that roared throughout the area.

“...That?” Jett asked with quivering in his voice. The giant monster looked at them and grimaced. It charged at the two, before leaping in the air. The two ran as far as they could. Jett placed his hand on the orange buttons that adorned his gauntlet and yelled.

“Boil! Body! BEAST ON!” he roared. Though, the last part was cut off by the enormous boar monster slamming into the ground. It looked around and didn’t see them. It let out another snorting laugh, launching rubble around it as it did so. Then suddenly…

“RISE-RISE UPPER!!!!!!!!!” With tremendous force, the red hero unleashed an uppercut to the creature’s chin, knocking it up into the air along with him. He channelled powerful energy into his foot and out stretched it at an amazing speed.

“GEKI! KICK!” His bright red foot slammed into the large engine, causing it to glow bright orange for a second. The beast squealed as it was flung back, creating a giant crater as it landed. When it stood up, it rubbed it’s brownish red chin, before letting out a snort, that shot debris at the red hero. He braced himself and struck a pose.

“UNBREAKABLE BODY!” the giant rocks hit him, causing no harm. The beast came rushing once more, it’s fist glowing. The red suited man did a cartwheel out of the way, unfortunately getting hit by a shock wave.

“Say, kid…” the monster spoke, before letting out a snort. “The hell’s your name?”, it snorted before letting out a light chuckle, as it readied it’s fist. Our hero stood there heroically, as if he was on top of the world.

“They call me Kamen Rider Nova…” he struck a powerful pose and pointed at the creature, staring into its mechanical eye that gazed him with intense rage. “And I’m gonna call you an ambulance!” Nova said in an attempt to seem cool. The red eye lit up before he readied an uppercut.

“Shit… UNBREAKABLE BODY!” Nova yelled right before he was hit by the giant animalistic fist. He cringed in pain as he was sent flying. The engine within the beasts chest glowed again. Steam hissed from it, as the pistons it bore began to work hard. The BOAR-TYPE was getting ready for another attack!

“Damn… My Unbreakable Body technique is supposed to protect me from harm! Just how strong is that damn thing’s punch! Ari can’t break it, not even Big Sis is able to destroy it’s barrier! I gotta start getting serious if I wanna win… Damn it! Ari! Where the hell are you!” he thought himself as he soared through the air. Suddenly, someone grabbed hold of him! When he looked up, he saw orange eyes, burning like red hot coals. It’s helmet had a large blade coming out, much like a horn. “Goddamn it! Why didn’t you run from the attack!” came out a familiar, angry voice.

“ESQUIVE!” Nova yelled as a giant orange laser shot at them. She threw Nova to the ground, before dive bombing towards a building. Her red wings spread out as they began to shine bright like rubies. Her foot ignited when she kicked the side of the building, lunging herself at the beast. 

BAM! It’s face was struck by her red hot sole. The blue eyes decorated on her chest glowed bright, her wing shined bright before also igniting. Ari flew high and flappe them, letting out a blast of powerful fire, striking the beast’s large, hairy, burly arm. 

“Kid, now! Change!” she yelled to Nova, who was watching in awe. He gave a thumbs up before placing his hands on the orange buttons. The giant boar patted out the fire, before noticing the boy doing something. He moved fast, causing the wind to blow his flaming orange mohawk. 

It raised its fist once more, before Ari came in, and clawed at the monster’s face with large red talons, protruding from her suit's boots. When Nova pushed the buttons, a yellow aura covered him. “BOIL! HEART! BEAST! CHANGE!” his body lit up, shining bright. When it dispersed, he was wearing something different.

It was yellow, with black spots going along its body. The helmet sported a more feminine looking design. “That’s not it!” Nova said as he thrusted his hands forward. The gauntlets began to spark as a rod like shape was formed.

“Busō!” it formed a metal pole with two strange devices embedded into it. Nova grasped one of it’s black handles, as yet another attack came at him. Almost like he was in an anime, he vanished! 

“The hell!” the BOAR-TYPE yelled, before letting out a large squeal. Nova attacked it’s leg from behind. Breaking it’s ankle. “NOVA! LET’S GO!” Ari yelled as she grabbed a handle coming from her belt. Attached to it, a red gem like decoration, with a gold design resembling her face. After that was an open book, showing her suit. 

“Got it!” Nova yelled before running in front of the beast at insane speeds. As the creature was reeling in pain, they both prepared for their attacks. Nova was pressing the triggers on his weapon, causing a mighty electrical current to flow through it. He spun it over and over again until it became nothing more than a crackling gold disc. 

Ari, still in the sky pressed the trigger on her handle. “Hissatsu Dokuha!" It chanted as the red gem began to glow. She pulled the handle, resulting in a giant burst of flame to spew from her belt. From it came a long, silver, burning sword!

"Rekka Battou! Eagle! Issatsu Giri! Fire!" It yelled as her blade was coated with flame. The fire surrounded her, as if it was dancing for her, lighting up the night sky like a beautiful act.

“GEKI TONFA: ELECTRO RAID!”

“VA AU DIABLE!”

The two yelle in sync as their attacks went towards the monster’s engine. Nova’s hand gracefully threw the weapon, which slammed into the beast’s chest, causing a mighty electrical explosion, then came Ari’s. She slashed, having the flames leap from her sword, forming a burning eagle, which blew up like many extravagant fireworks as it took out the beast. It let out one last squealing snort, before exploding.

Ari landed to the ground, before closing her book, putting the sword in, and pulling it’s trigger. The handle vanished along with the suit. She took out the red book as Nova’s suit bursted into yellow particles.

Ari casually lit a cigarette, as if the intense match was child’s play. Jett’s scarf blew in the wind heroically as usual. Ari looked over at Jett, smiling. He paid no mind, only focusing on the many craters.

“Ya know, kid, I’m shocked you managed to actually fight off a BOAR-TYPE, those things are way stronger than the GECKO-TYPEs from your old division. Of course, if you still had it, the BOAR-TYPE would have been minced meat” she took a puff and laughed.

“Return…” he said under his breath as he balled his fist up. Ari patted him on the back, before blowing so smoke. She patted him a few more times for comfort.

“It’ll come back to you one day, kid. For now, you’ll just have to wait. Now let’s go. You need rest.”

The two walked off into the night. They looked out of place amongst the destroyed road and buildings. But it made them feel at home.


End file.
